I Would've Loved You Anyway
by LilMichi
Summary: Rafe rescues Alison from the cliff which prompts Alison to start fighting for Rafe while Rafe's memory starts to slowly return. Will they finally reunite or will Rafe lose his soul to the devil? Please read and review. Thanks


**I Would of Loved You Anyway**

**Prologue: **The Power of Love

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them

**Rating:** PG13

--------------------------------------------------

"I came back for you" Rafe yelled with Alison hanging by the thread on the side of the cliff. "Please Angel, now you come back to me," he continued. 

Alison suddenly felt a rush of air. She was literally floating on air. The air was pushing her to Rafe like a force. Rafe couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't care. He grasped Alison hands and pulled her up. Rafe pulled Alison into his arms and held her tightly. Alison clung onto Rafe like there was no tomorrow. For a moment they were both lost in their own world. The was no devil in disguise named Livvie, no unwanted pregnancies, no Avatars and no time limit on their love. It was just Rafe and Alison.

"Rafe" Alison whispered. "You saved my life again but more importantly you said you came back to me. Do you remember?"

"I -- I don't exactly know why I said that but I did. But I don't remember. All I know is you were in trouble and I felt it. I came to you. You were going to fall off. Why didn't you? What brought you back to me?"

"Rafe, you know what brought me back to you? I felt it in you hands. It was pure magic, just like us. Just like when you saved me when the tree fell on me." Alison said. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. For the first time in a long time she had let herself hope that she'll finally be with the man she loves.

"What?? What tree? I don't remember" Rafe said.

"Rafe" Alison said. She placed both her hands on his face. "Just try, please. Remember we were at the monastery looking for clues on Caleb and a tree fell on me."

"Alison, just stop okay. Come on, let me take you home," Rafe said and took Alison's arm. "We've been through a lot tonight. I think we should just both go home and think about what happened tonight."

"No" Alison said defiantly. "I'm not going to just stop. I'm so tired of being the good girl. I don't want to ignore or forget my feelings for you because it's the right thing to do. I done nothing but the right thing and got nothing out of it, while your wife has done nothing but wrong things and now she has everything that is mines. You were my life. It's time you know how I much you really mean to me Rafe."

"Alison, I can't do this" Rafe responded.

"Can't or won't" Alison asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rafe asked

"It means, you've been so busy playing house with Livvie, you've been blinded Rafe and it's time for you to wake up. I know what happened here tonight and you know it too. You came back to me because you love me and you knew I was in trouble because you're my soul mate. We're each other's destiny."

Alison words hit a chord with Rafe. It's true he did "feel" she was in trouble. In his heart he knew that what Alison was saying was true. Even when she had no idea who she was, he was drawn to her like destiny.

Alison rubbed her finger again her temples. She was getting a headache trying to get Rafe to see the truth. She had never been so frustrated in her life but then again she's never loved anyone as much as she love Rafe.

"Hey look" Rafe said and placed his hands on Alison's shoulders. "Don't you think I want to remember. You think it's easy having no memory of the last 10 years of your life. You think it's easy being told who you should be with and shouldn't be with. I wake up every morning and you know what's the first thing I think about? You. But then I think about how Livvie's pregnant and how Lucy says we belong together then my vows to Livvie then you in the hospital telling me, I'm your destiny. I would do anything to remember. _Anything._ I would do anything to stop feeling torn over my feelings for you and my obligations to Livvie."

"I know you're confused. That's why you need to follow you heart. Remember, the heart knows"

"You don't get it. It's not that simple. It isn't just my memory. It's ---"

"The baby" Alison finished his sentence. "You know what, maybe you're right. We should think about this. I just want you to know. I'm not giving up. I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself or having others feel sorry for me. You came back for me Rafe and I made a promised to God to carry our love for eternity and I intend on keeping that promise." Alison said and walked off leaving Rafe to ponder her words.

To Be Continued . . . . . .


End file.
